


Tell Me How It Feels

by badjujuboo (miztrezboo)



Series: This One Time [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miztrezboo/pseuds/badjujuboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey kisses and early morning afters with Niall and Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me How It Feels

**Wednesday**

Zayn was gorgeous. Like, literally, the prettiest thing Niall had ever seen. 

Even when he was sleeping. 

Niall allowed himself a small smile. He didn't want to move - not even a facial muscle really - not while he was so happy, so content and so busy checking out the boy asleep in front of him.

Zayn let out a particularly loud breath of air, his full bottom lip trembling and Niall's fingertips itched to touch. To feel the tiny vibrations against his skin or maybe to press his own lips to Zayn's and breathe Zayn in. 

It was ridiculous really. How head over heels he was for this boy. 

Zayn sighed and Niall felt his ribs move out and in - skin stretched tight over bone and muscle. He felt so warm under Niall's hand. Skin so soft and the sheet and blanket had fallen down during the night, revealing most of Zayn's shoulder and back so Niall could see the ink that liberally covered Zayn's skin. He hadn't gotten to appreciate it last night. He'd seen the art that covered Zayn's body before in tiny hints - a flash of colour from under the long sleeve of his shirt, a hint of fine grey feathers from the deep v of his oversized jumper. 

But now, now with the thin light of day breaking through the blinds, he could see more than he had a chance to the night before. The lines of shadow and light almost framed parts of Zayn for Niall to focus on. The curve of bone that made up his shoulder blade. The thick, black shadow where his lashes lay closed on his cheek. The way his long fingers curled loosely just under his chin, silver rings glinting in the barely there light.

Niall wanted to press his lips to everything he saw. Everything he had yet to see.

"Are you staring at me?" Zayn said and Niall nearly jumped from the rough sound of Zayn's morning tone. His eyes were still closed but there was a difference to his whole body - a slight tensing of muscles that reassured Niall that Zayn's slumber was over. 

"No," Niall replied softly with a grin - as if speaking any louder would break this moment that was occuring between them. It hadn't felt altogether real the night before - the orgasms, _definitely_ \- but the part where Zayn called and Niall came over and then the kissing and the quick trip to the bedroom? That had felt too good to be true. A dream coming to life and well, things like that just didn't happen to Niall.

"You are," Zayn said through a sigh shifting imperceptibly closer to Niall, though Niall could feel the heat from Zayn's form where Zayn's knee pressed against Niall's own, his thigh shifting between Niall's where he lay on his side.

"Maybe a little," Niall admitted, feeling his face flush with a heat he hoped would be gone when and if Zayn opened his eyes.

There was a slight flicker of a smile to Zayn's lips but it was gone in a second as his hand uncurled, fingertips creeping across the pillow until they met with Niall's chin and cheek. Zayn made this humming sound as he traced Niall's brow with the barest of touches. 

"You're still here. You're still - " Zayn sighed as his eyes finally blinked slowly open, toffee and caramel and the dark amber that Niall felt nothing but awe seeing in a fresh comb from his hives. 

"Hi," Niall said against Zayn's fingertips as they slid down over his nose and ghosted over the curve of his lips.

Zayn smiled bright and wide, "Hi," he sighed again and Niall felt that familiar flush of heat to the apple of his cheeks, he turned his head into the scratchy grey cotton of Zayn's pillow. 

"Don't, don't hide," Zayn whispered, gripping Niall's chin and tugging lightly. Niall took a deep breath and opened his eyes, twisting back around. Zayn's thumb brushed along Niall's cheek, fingertips sliding behind his ear and twisting into his hair. There was a pressure there at the back of his head and Niall chuckled, pushing up off the bed a little so he could hover over Zayn's face.

They stared and stared at each other - Niall's eyes not leaving Zayn's and Zayn's thumb this persistent presence over his cheek. Zayn licked over his lips and there was this feeling that Niall could nearly recognise now - this bubble fit to burst in his chest that felt as if it were to get any bigger, he's possibly float up to the ceiling. He really was _here_ in Zayn's bed, with Zayn nearly underneath him and Zayn's perfect pout just begging to be kissed.

So he did.

He leaned in slow - giving Zayn plenty of time to whine about morning breath like Niall's last boyfriend would - but Zayn didn't go anywhere. There was an added pressure to the back of Niall's skull and the second their lips met there were twin sounds of contentment from them both. And it was perfect. This shift of skin on skin - neither begging for more or barely there - just this simple glide of getting to know you's that equated to _good morning_ and _this is nice_ and _I could possibly do this forever_

Or maybe the forever was just on Niall's part. 

Zayn's free hand slid under Niall's arm, creeping up over his back and pressing in enough that Niall took the hint. He threw caution to the wind as he pressed up on his knee, sliding over Zayn's body, bracing himself up on both hands while Zayn's hand remained steady on his face, leading their kiss. It was much better like this, lying over Zayn, one leg between his thighs and that glorious feel of sleep warm skin pressing against sleep warm skin. Zayn's teeth were a sharp nip to the side of Niall's lip when they pulled back to breath, his hips stuttering up against Niall and he could _feel_ Zayn completely. His cock was hot and insistent against Niall's belly and he was ever so glad they'd fallen into bed naked the night before. 

He had nearly fallen over in his jeans the night before - it wasn't as if he was clumsy normally, just a little addled from having Zayn just about suck his brains out through his cock nearly a second after he walked in the door. Well - a second or two before that was Zayn's attempt at foreplay from talking about Niall's honey and then Niall licking it off Zayn's fingers this time. Then Niall had kissed the honey from Zayn's lips and mouth and it all ended rather quickly with Niall's pants around his ankles and declarations of want. Then there were kisses that felt like a sort of prequel to all the fucking that was to come. 

But they hadn't done _that_. Zayn had sucked Niall off and Niall had near passed out from pleasure and when he had slowly come around it was to the spectacular view of Zayn fisting his own cock to completion. It was late and Zayn as it turned out - was quite the snuggler so when he asked Niall to stay Niall did and they'd curled up into Zayn's bed together and promptly fallen to sleep. Well - after an incredible amount of slow kisses that never lead anywhere but felt important all the same.

Kind of like now. Tongues hadn't even broached mouthes - just this slow sweet shift of lips on lips and the drag of their cocks against one another. And it was good - great, building up this warmth at the base of Niall's spine that just kept radiating out until he had to get a hand between them. Had to hold their cocks together in a loose fist just so he could feel _more_ of Zayn. It was ridiculous. _He_ was ridiuclous. From Zayn's perfect dark hair to the tips of his awkward looking feet - but Niall just liked him. Liked him so much from the first time he'd walked into the fruit and vege market Niall worked at and asked about pomegranates because his mate needed some for a health kick he was on. He liked Zayn even more when he would actually _ask_ Niall about his day and actively listen - remember things Niall had said before and question him for updates or new information. He liked Zayn because of the way he smiled with a hint of his tongue protruding from behind perfect white teeth. He liked Zayn because he was quiet but had this quick wit that Niall would remember days later and still chuckle about. 

He was probably a little in love with Zayn but never thought he could do anything about it. Then he just got jack of waiting for Zayn to do _something_ and Josh threatened to lock him out of their shared flat if he didn't _try_ so then came the honey. And Louis - who it turned out was just Zayn's friend - a touchy feely friend - but a friend at least and then Zayn's explanation that he'd been watching and falling for as long as Niall had. This thing they had, this brand new shiny _thing_ was so good, so amazing. . . and it was only the begining.

"God, Niall, you feel-" Zayn started, biting off anything further with a groan as Niall tightened his grip, rubbing their lengths together and Zayn fucked up harder into Niall's fist. Niall pressed his lips to Zayn's jaw, a nights worth of stubble tickling under his tongue as he nipped and sucked and concentrated on every sound Zayn made. Here in the dawn was so different to the night before. Before was a heady rush of newly revealed sentiment and a rush to get the other to come and then the gentle exploration of tongue against tongue. 

Now was hot and heated but still so soft, so careful like neither of them wanted to break the new that surrounded them. Zayn's hand was this hot brand on Niall's side, fingertips fitting into the spaces between his ribs and pressing in only to then slide down to the curve where the little arse Niall had began. He pulled Niall in and Niall just kept kissing him, everywhere and anywhere. Tongue curling over the dip and curve of Zayn's collarbone. Stroking light over the lettering there that he'd have to ask about later. Press his fingers to and trace and find out the meaning behind each and every piece of memory that Zayn had inked into his skin for a lifetime of never forgetting the reason why. 

There was so much he wanted to learn, needed to know and this was only the start. That warmth, that pressing bubble in his chest was near encompassing his whole body now, sparks lighting their way through his veins as he got closer and closer and closer still. 

"Niall, Niall, Niall, _Niall_ ," Zayn whimpered and said his name again and again, brow creased as Niall felt Zayn's cock twitch in his hand. 

He licked his lips and nudged Zayn's mouth with his own, a press here, a kiss to the corner and Zayn it was as if with every meeting of their lips a secret was shared. God Niall was close, so close and Zayn kept _touching_ him everywhere and it was all Niall could do to hold himself up with one hand and keep the other wrapped around them both. His thighs were shaking and he had to rest his forehead against Zayn's because it was all becoming too much. Too much. 

"Want you to see, need you to look," Zayn said, blinking twice and twice again - dark lashes like feather dusters as they brushed inkly black against his skin. He was just so _pretty_ and when he asked like that, how could Niall possibly refuse?

He kissed his answer to Zayn's lips, pressed up hard on his hand and tilted his head down, chin meeting his chest and he would have came right then for the way he looked. The way _they_. Zayn's tan skin against the oh so white of his own. The precome covering Niall's fist and leaking sticky lines like spiderweb trails onto Zayn's stomach, his muscles trembling and breath stuttering loud and harsh in his chest much like Niall's was. 

Zayn said his name once more and Niall couldn't stop looking, just watched as he felt Zayn's dick kick in his hand, come shooting up and out from the slit and coating Zayn's stomach, the ink that stood out before now covered by thick globs of white. Zayn's lips finding Niall's for a sweet kiss and a breathy, "Come on, please," that was more a hope than a request and Niall did. His blood rushed and he worked his cock against the softening length of Zayn's own. Stopped only at the end to pinch and press the last remaining drops from the head before he had to stop kissing Zayn just to _breathe_. The muscles in his arms felt like jelly and he barely had the energy to push off of Zayn, falling back to the side of Zayn that he woke up on, this time on his back and Zayn a heat at his side.

"Zayn," Niall said after a few minutes that felt like a forever between breaths, eons for his body to send some sort of function to his mind to begin processing how perfect that was. 

Zayn hummed and Niall cracked open the eye closest, only to close it again and groan at the sight of Zayn's fingers in his mouth. Opening again to Zayn's soft chuckles and a wet pop as his fingers left his mouth, only to trail through the mess they'd both made on his stomach, coating the tips before drawing the slick over Niall's lips. 

"Sweet," he whispered, like he was offering Niall more than just a taste of what they'd done. Niall flicked his tongue out, catching the tips of Zayn's fingers and pushing his tongue out against them. Zayn's eyes darkened again and Niall managed to lift his head enough to suck Zayn's fingers in, pressed them to the roof of his mouth with the flat of his tongue. 

Zayn pulled them out quick, replacing his fingers with his mouth, slid his tongue in to meet Niall's and Niall could taste them both and the barest hint now of bitter morning breath. They kissed and Niall used the sheet to wipe Zayn's stomach clean, kicking it to the bottom of the bed while Zayn gripped onto Niall's upper arm with fingertips pressed hard that Niall knew they'd leave marks. 

Eventually the kissing didn't feel as though his life may end if he stopped and Zayn pulled back and Niall reached down to where the blankets had ended up, pulling them back up and over their bodies. Zayn turned on his side, head resting on Niall's shoulder this time, his hand over Niall's heart. He breathed and Niall let his fingertips wander into the sweat sticky curls at the nape of Zayn's neck. Zayn's eyes had been focused on Niall's but they began to droop once more, blinks taking longer and longer to come up from his eyes being shut. Niall felt the same - all cocooned here in the warmth of the blankets and this boy who he might just love. This boy who tasted like his honey and better than a dream. 


End file.
